Dancing in Darkness a sequal to Lost in Darkness
by Brynaea
Summary: Ok it's done...please read and review... the sequal to Lost in Darkness and the 2nd of a trilogy. I added a last chapter as an end for DiD and a beginning for LiL hope you don't hate it too much! Cherokee
1. Welcome Back

Dancing in Darkness  
(A sequel to Lost in Darkness)  
  
ONE YEAR AFTER THE END OF LOST IN DARKNESS  
  
Max was siting the kitchen, thinking about the past year. The   
accident, Emilia, and Logan. She had finally decided that she may never   
regain her sight, so she had come to stay at Logan's because it was much   
easier to get around than at her own apartment. Emilia had decided to live   
with Logan, and the two had grown quite close in the past year. Logan had   
even considered adopting Em, as they now called her. Max had never really   
become adjusted to life without sight, and was not happy with her life as it   
was now. The doctors had said she still had a chance to see again, but she   
didn't believe it possible anymore. Logan was wonderful, and he knew how   
she felt, but she still was lost in her world of dark. She didn't know if she   
could stand it much longer.   
  
Max was much more independent now, considering she had super   
hearing, and without her sight her other senses heightened, making it so she   
never missed a sound.   
  
Emilia was out shopping with Logan. She had come to think of   
Logan as more than just a friend, he was more like a father to her now.   
Emilia also knew that Max and Logan liked each other very much, but   
because of their differences, she knew that they felt as if they couldn't love   
each other. Em also knew that both Logan and Max now felt each other   
inadequate for the other, Max didn't want Logan to worry about her being   
blind, and Logan didn't want Max to have to deal with him in the chair.   
"Why can't they just tell each other stuff?" Em wondered to herself. "It's not   
like they have anything to hide."  
  
"So where do you want to go next?" Logan asked snapping Em out of her   
own little world.   
  
Logan had noticed that Em didn't always stay focused, but that was because   
she could see what was going on around her. Em was a really great person,   
compassionate, and caring, but she had issues with herself, that she wouldn't   
admit to, but you could see by the way that she talked about certain topics,   
such as family and friends. She seemed to think that if she could hide her   
feelings she would remain in charge of her life. Logan saw Emilia as a lot   
like Max, in the way that she never showed weakness.   
  
  
"How about the pet store, we need to get some treats for King and Arctic."   
Emilia said.   
  
King and Arctic were guide dogs for Max and Em. King was a black lab, tall   
and regal, which was how he got his name. Arctic was short for Arctic Sun,   
and he was a large Siberian Husky. Arctic belonged to Em, and King was   
Max's.   
  
"Sure why not." Logan replied  
  
An hour later they arrived back at Logan's.  
  
Max was working on the computer. Logan had gotten a program for her that   
helped her learn grade 2 Braille. Emilia had taught her grade 1, and it was   
quite easy, but grade 2 was much more complicated. She was having trouble   
remembering what from where, considering that they were almost identical.   
She was getting frustrated, and decided to quit. As she headed into the   
kitchen, she heard Em and Logan enter the apartment. King and Arctic went   
to go greet them.   



	2. Decisions

Part 2  
The two massive furry bodies came bounding into the front hallway, joyous barks resounding through out the apartment.   
"King, Arctic, SIT! Now!" Emilia commanded.   
The two dogs responded immediately, they knew who was their master.   
"At least they listen to you, I could scream till I was blue, and they would stand there looking at me tails wagging mouths open. Laughing at me." Logan laughed.   
"They just see you as a big friend, they see me and Max as boss, because they work for us. All you do is play with them." Em responded.   
"Ah, well, let's go see what Max is up to." Logan said   
"Yo, Max where are you?" Emilia called   
"In the kitchen," Max called   
Em and Logan headed into the kitchen where they found Max making her a sandwich.   
"Need any help?" Logan asked.   
"No, I can do it myself." Max replied   
Emilia saw that Max was becoming more independent, and no longer needed the assistance that she once required. This made Emilia somewhat sad, she no longer needed to help Max, and she was afraid that she might have to leave her new found home. This scared Emilia more than when she had left the school for the first time with Logan and Max. She would also miss the family like feeling she now shared with her friends.   
Logan saw a look of deep thought on Emilia's face.   
"What you thinking about Em?" He asked.   
"Nothing."   
"Well from the look on your face I would say "nothing". You know you can tell me anything."   
"OK, Now that Max doesn't need me anymore, will I have to go back to Mark's?"   
"Of course not, unless you want to, of course. I have been talking to Max about that, and I would really like to adopt you."   
"But you're not that old."   
"I know, but it seem kind of odd that you are living with me and you are just a kid."   
"I'm not just a kid!"   
"I know, but still, I've thought it over, and I think that it would be a good idea, but if you don't want to, I mean I you don't want a dad who is only about 15 years younger than you I understand."   
  
"Logan, I'm going to take Arctic out for a walk," Emilia said "Just to think, you know, but Logan, it isn't you that I need to decide about, I mean, I really like, you it's just I've never had parents, NEVER, and well, now I'm 14, and It's kind of weird."  
"It's ok, I didn't expect you to answer right away, go walk, and I can talk to Max about it while you are gone, besides Arctic needs his walk." Logan answered  
Emilia walked out of the apartment and onto the streets of Seattle. She didn't know what to think, she NEVER thought that Logan would want to adopt her, not that she didn't like him, it just all seemed too good to be true, and the last time she was going to be adopted, the family decided at the lasy minute to get a "child more suited to living with them" In other words, a seeing child. She had her heart broken more than once, ad she just didn't want that to happen again.  
BACK AT THE APARTMENT  
"Max you in here?" Logan called.  
"Yeah, I'm here, come in." Max responded  
Logan wheeled into the bedroom that Max and Em shared. Max was on her bed reading a Braille book.  
"What are you reading?" Logan asked  
"Oh, just a book Em lent me, It's called The Forgotten Filly. It's pretty good, but there are some words I can't read."  
"Oh, I was just going to ask you to come help me make dinner, I know how well you know your way around the kitchen, and could use a little help"  
"Sure, I'll be right there."  
Logan left the room, and headed to the kitchen. Max put her book away, and got up. As Max headed off to the kitchen she tripped on something and came crashing down. As she slowly got up she opened her eyes and had to shut them again, because of the brightness. Wait, brightness? Max shook her head and opened her eyes again, but once again all was dark. I must be dreaming she thought, and headed to the kitchen once more.   



	3. Hidden Pasts are not much fun

PART 3  
Max walked into the kitchen. Logan turned towards her.  
  
"You OK, I thought I heard you fall?" Logan asked  
  
"Fine, just a little shaken that's all," Max replied  
  
"You sure you're OK, you look a little pale,"  
  
"I'm fine, you don't have to worry,"   
Max decided to keep to herself the fact that she thought she had been able to see for a short while, she didn't want to get her hopes up. Back at Manticore they had taught her to be realistic, and her seeing after a year of being blind was NOT realistic, who cares if the doctors said she could still have a chance of seeing again, she knew just as well as them that that chance was so slim that it was almost nonexistent. Of course she wanted to see again, but she didn't want to get any false hopes. She had seen what could happen if you did, that is what made Logan almost slip over the edge, and she wouldn't let it happen to herself.   
  
"Where is Em?" Max finally asked  
  
"Oh she took Arctic for a walk" Logan answered  
  
"So did you ask her?"  
  
"Yeah, I did, she needed some time to think"  
  
"Figured that she would, you don't make that kind of decision over night, but I wonder why she seemed so hesitant to tell you that she like that idea, but was worried that you would bail on her"  
  
"You heard all that just from her saying what she said?"  
  
"Of course it comes with being a superhuman, that and the fact that she told me al little about some of her past"  
  
"Than why did you ask if I had asked her or not, and why didn't you tell me what you knew?"  
  
"Had to see if you would admit it, and if I told you she might think you were adopting her out of pitty, she still might, but even more so if I told you K?"  
  
"Right, well dinner's almost ready, Em better come back soon or else she will have to eat it cold"  
  
Emilia was climbing the stairs to Logan's penthouse, she hated elevators for some unknown reason, maybe she had had a bad experance in one as a child, but her early childhood was a blur for her, with all the tests and doctors, she tried to put that part of her life out of her mind. She didn't like the fact that she was so helpless at times, so she hid it, the only time she ever thought of her earliest years was when she slept and it came to her in dreams, most nights when she had these dreams she awoke scared and worried. And so the long trek to the top floor was made daily. It was god exercise she had to admit, so why not. As she reached the 20th floor Arctic let out a low growl, and leapt forward knocking Emilia off balance, and sending her tumbling backwards down the stairs. Before she slipped out of the conscious world she heard voices above her, low whispering voices she had never heard before.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! I love reviews, and they are what keep me posting often, I'll finish the story anyway, but it would be SOOOOOOO nice if I knew people were reading it. Also for all you readers, should Max and Logan hook up? I have 2 VERY different stories going on in my head, so please help me out and give me your opinion.   
  
Oh and by the way, sorry this part is so short, I am REALLY busy now, so this is all I had time for sorry!  
  
Thanks,  
Cherokee  
  
  
  
  



	4. Suprise!!!!!!

Ok, before you all hang me out to dry, I would like to explain. I got grounded, for a month, no computer. I am really sorry for making you guys wait soooooo long for my story. I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry!  
Oh, and because all you want it Max and Logan WILL be hooking up in my story, just not this part.  
  
Cherokee  
  
  
PART 5  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT 15 MINEUTS LATER  
  
"Logan, where's Em, she should be back by now," Max called from the Study  
  
"I don't know," Logan replied  
  
"I'm going to go check the stairs for her, ok?"  
  
"Sure, just be careful, you and stairs don't get along very well,"  
  
"Very funny Logan, well I wouldn't talk if I were you!!"  
  
"Ok, Ok I'm sorry," Logan replied, but Max could hear the teasing tone in his voice  
  
Max headed to the door, when she opened it; she was immediately greeted by Arctic.   
  
"Arctic, where's Em????" "Logan come here QUICK!"  
  
Logan wheeled himself out of the study to see Arctic, but no Emilia.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to call Bling, we need somebody to help us with this."  
  
THE STAIRWELL  
  
Emilia felt her-self being lifted by muscular arms.  
  
"Are you OK??" A voice of a young age man asked her.  
  
"Uhh."  
  
Then Emilia heard a different voice one of a young woman  
  
"Let's get her to Logan's"  
  
They knew Logan??  
  
"Are you sure Max is there?" The man asked  
  
"Yes, she is there, would I lie to you Zack?"  
  
  
LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
  
Max heard a knock on the door.   
  
Can't be Bling already, she thought.  
  
When she opened the door, she felt a presence she hadn't felt in almost 2 years.  
  
"Zack" Max breathed  
  
"Max, what happened to you baby sister?"  
  
"Jhondie?"  
  
"Hi Max"  
  
"Come in," "Logan, you might want to come here."  
  
Logan had heard voices, but he couldn't make out who it was or what they were saying.  
  
Logan wheeled out of the study. When he entered the hall he was greeted with quite a surprise. There was Zack with Emilia in his arms, and another X5.  
  
"What happened to Max?" Zack asked accusingly  
  
"Long story" "How about we get Em into bed, and what happened?"  
  
"She was coming up the stairs, when the dog jumped at me, and she fell back and hit her head."  
  
"Well, I'm glad I called Bling after all."  
  
All 4 of them (and Em) walked (or wheeled) into Em and Max's bedroom.  
  



	5. Memories and Light

Bling came 10 minutes later. When he got to the apartment, he was more than a little surprised to see Zack there.   
  
"Em is in her room, I think she's ok, but you better check" Logan said after Bling had gotten over the shock of a house full of X5's.   
  
"So are you going to explain what's been going on here, and why Max is , well the way she is!" Zack said after Bling had left.  
  
"Logan maybe you should explain" Max said  
  
"Max,"  
  
"Logan, please, for me?"  
  
"Alright. A little less than a year ago, Max was out on her bike, she wrecked her bike, and lost her vision. She met Emilia at a school for the blind. Emilia came to live with us to help Max learn how to get around, and have a fairly normal life. Arctic is Em's dog, and the large black one is King. He belongs to Max."  
  
"I knew it, I told you Maxie, if you stayed here you would get into trouble, all because of HIM!" Zack said not trying to control his anger.  
  
"Zack calm down," Jhondie said, trying to be the voice of reason.  
  
"Calm down! Look what happened to MAX! You can't tell me to calm down! How will she get away if Lyedecker comes for her, huh, how, she can't see?"   
  
While Jhondie was trying to cool down Zack, Max and Logan had gone to check on Em.  
  
"How is she?" Logan asked   
  
"Fine, she should just get some rest" Bling Replied  
  
"I don't need to take a rest, I'm FINE! Oh, Logan who were those strangers?"  
  
"That was Max's brother and sister"  
  
"I didn't know Max had any brothers and sisters"  
  
"Actually she has quite a few"  
  
"Can I go meet them?"  
  
"No, Bling says you have to rest"  
  
"No I don't I told you I'M FINE!!!"  
  
"Really, than why do you have a goose egg on your head?"  
  
"Other than that I'm fine!"  
  
"Emilia"  
  
"Fine, but can I meet them in the morning?"  
  
"If they're still here"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Logan left the room to make sure Zack didn't try to kidnap Max while no one was looking.  
  
Max was infuriated with Zack. How could he say such things about Logan? She hit her fist to her forehead, and when she opened her eyes, once again she saw brightness, this time she tried to keep her eyes open, but slowly the light faded back to blackness.  
  
  
  
  



	6. New Lives

OK, I AM   
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
O SORRY!! Ok, before you all kill me let me explain. First, I had Track   
Counties, and Finals, then my Grandfather died, and that made things crazy,   
then I went to Arizona for a week, and then I had to teach Bible School, then   
I had writer's block, because I hadn't seen any of my stories for FOREVER,   
so once again I am   
SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!   
Now on with the story!  
  
CHAPTER 8   
  
Logan wheeled into the room where Zack and Jhondie where. He saw Max   
sitting there rigid and all her remain senses on HIGH.  
  
"Max, what's wrong?" He asked  
  
Max turned in his direction, a thing Emilia had taught her to do, saying if she   
wanted to be as normal as possible, and get people to believe that she wasn't   
blind, she had to not turn her ear to them, but her eyes.   
  
"Logan, I need to talk to you… In private,"  
  
She got up and headed to the computer room, and Logan had no choice but   
to follow. When he got there, Max was sitting in her usual spot, right in the   
center of the room, where she could easily find her way to any part of it.   
  
"Max, what's wrong, is it Zack?"  
  
"No it's not Zack, Logan, I think I may be getting my sight back."  
  
"Max, are you sure, I mean it's been a year, and the doctors were hopeful at   
first, but now"  
  
"Logan shut up and listen to me, I know what has been happening for the   
last few days, and that is the only conclusion I can come to. Every time I   
accidentally bump my head I see a bright light, but it fades to black before I   
can see any objects or motion."  
  
"Well Max we will just have to go to Mark's and find out, but for now we   
should all go to bed, Zack and Jhondie can stay in my room, and I'll sleep on   
the couch"  
  
"Logan, you know you shouldn't sleep on the couch, I'll sleep there, and   
you stay with Em. Ok?"  
  
"Fine, but only tonight, alright? And don't hurt yourself if you have to get   
up in the middle of the night"  
  
As they left to go tell their guests what would happen that night, they didn't   
notice Emilia sitting with her ear to the wall of the computer room.  
  
"If Max gets her sight back, then maybe, I can convince her and Logan to   
get together, come on if even a blind girl can tell they are crazy for each   
other, then why can't they? Oh well, a little help from me, and they'll see all   
right. And maybe we can be a family."   
  
OK, I know I am evil for such a short part, but I have to add to Genesis as   
well, oh, and if you haven't read that PLEASE read it too!! I hope to have   
more up soon, but I live my life day by day, so I don't know.  
  
  
  



	7. Good-Byes

Chapter 7  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Max slowly opened her eyes. Once again there was light.   
After a few seconds she could make out the window that was on the opposite wall.   
She blinked once and the light once again faded to black.   
She heard Emilia waking up in the other room. It was strange that when she woke   
up Emilia usually woke up immediately after. Logan however was a deep   
sleeper, and NEVER got up early. Jhondie was in the kitchen, and her   
noise was what woke Max up. Zack wasn't in the apartment.   
He was most likely on the roof. Max got up, and walked to the kitchen,   
where she found Emilia talking to Jhondie.  
  
"So you and that guy are Max's family?" Emilia asked.  
  
"Yeah, in fact we have TONS of brothers and sisters, but we don't often get to see them." Jhondie replied.  
  
"Oh, that's sad. I have no family, I'm an orphan"  
  
"Well so are all of us, but we have each other"  
  
"You're lucky... Hi Max"  
  
"How did you know she was in the room?" Jhondie asked quite interested.  
  
"Oh I can hear and feel when people are in a room with me. Every person has a feeling to them, like Max is quiet, so hearing her is hard, but I can feel when she is in a room. And Logan, he is easy to know when he comes in a room. You are a lot like Max how you are quiet, but you are taller than Max, so I can tell you apart."  
  
"You can tell all that just by "feeling" how a person enters a room?"  
  
"Yep, well It comes with years of training, and it helps when you can't see, because you have to heighten all of your other senses in order to get around."  
  
"Max would you like to have some coffee? " Jhondie asked  
  
"Sure sounds great, but first I have to go Logan up"  
  
Max left the room, and headed to her room. On the way Zack grabbed her arm.  
  
"Maxie, you need to come with Jhondie and me, we'll leave tonight" Zack said  
  
"I don't think so Zack, I am happy here, and it's been a year since I was hurt, and I've been fine without your interference so go order around all your good little soldiers, I'm not one of them."  
  
"Your loss Maxie, you'll never see me again, or any of your brothers or sisters, never."  
  
"I have a new family now Zack, Logan and Emilia, you can just take your threats, and leave."  
  
Zack stormed off, and Max heard a door slam in the front of the apartment.  
  
"Good bye Zack"   
  
  



	8. Thoughts and Ideas. The Plan goes into a...

Chapter 8  
  
Emilia walked into the room. She heard Max's soft sobs, and went over to   
her.   
  
"Max, you did what you thought was right, and I appreciate it. I'm sure   
Logan does too, now come on, go talk to your sister, Zack doesn't   
understand Love, and sometimes I don't think you understand it either."  
  
"I understand Love, I just don't know what to do with it."  
  
"Maybe you should just do what your heart tells you. It works for lots of   
people."  
  
"Yeah, but lots of people aren't blind genetically altered killing machines."  
  
"Well soon, you won't be blind any more."  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Definitely, you want that more than anything else, so you'll get you wish"  
  
"Logan wants to walk more then anything, and look at him."  
  
"True, but answer this. Even if you NEVER get your sight back, and he is   
never able to walk, will you still love each other?"  
  
"Logan and I aren't like that, we can't be."  
  
"Oh come on, if I can tell that you two are madly in love, you certainly can."  
  
"Like I said we CAN'T be."  
  
"Why not, if the shoe fits…"  
  
"The shoe doesn't fit, not now, maybe not ever."  
  
"Oh, what, you can't love the guy, cuz you can't see and he can't walk? Is   
that the real issue, or are you just trying to get out of something, because   
you're scared?"  
  
"I'm NOT scared!"  
  
"Oh really, well then do something about it."  
  
Emilia then walked out of the room leaving Max to her thoughts. For the   
first time in a long time, she really thought about herself and Logan, was   
Emilia right? Were they afraid? Why? This was all happening too fast for   
her liking. Why couldn't things just stay simple? Zack, Logan, she loved   
them both in a way, but with Zack it was different, it was like an instinct,   
almost as if it was programmed into her. Now if Manticore had done that   
they were sicker then she thought. Logan on the other hand, it was almost as   
if she couldn't help, but love him. But was it real love? Was it worth giving   
everything up to have? This was giving her a major headache. Max decided   
to go lie down for a few minuets, and try to figure some things out. Emilia   
on the other hand had to put phase 2 into action.  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Plan Part 2

Part 9  
  
Emilia silently stalked into her room. She hadn't heard Logan get up, so she knew just how to get him to get up and "force" him to listen to her. She carefully made her way over to the bed by the window, feeling her way and "looking" for Logan's wheelchair. When she finally felt the cold steel under her fingers she smiled and sat down. She then turned her head to where she knew Logan's face would be and "stared" with all her "power" willing him to wake up. After only a few moments of being under her close scrutiny Logan stirred and opened his eyes to be met with Emilia's smiling face. He in turn smiled back even though he knew she couldn't see it, but she could hear it in his voice as he spoke.   
"How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that!" Logan joked.  
"Only about 1,000," Emilia replied with a small smile.  
"Well I'd like to get out of bed now..." Logan left the rest of the sentence unfinished; Emilia would do what she wanted to do when she wanted to do it.  
"And I want to talk to you..." Emilia said following his example and trailing off before her sentence was finished.  
"Ok how about a deal, I listen to you and then you let me get out of bed."  
"Sounds good to me. Now I have just 3 questions... and I want you to answer them all truthfully."  
"Doesn't sound too hard to me."  
"OK #1... are you wanting to adopt me out of pity?"  
"No"  
"I'd hoped for more than a one word answer, if you could possibly manage that"  
"Ok. No I am not wanting to adopt you because I feel sorry for you, I'm asking to adopt you because I want you to be part of my family, if I ever have a real one, and because I find you to be one of the smartest, bravest, and most well put together people I know."  
"Well that certainly was a better answer, now question #2... do you think that Max will get her sight back?"  
"Yes I do Max has a very good chance of getting her sight back. You know her history and what she is. You also know that her body has taken long enough to repair any damage that was done, maybe it was a test of her ability to adapt, and as you know she hasn't had a seizure since the accident."  
"Ok last question...Do you love Max"  
Logan paused at this. Did he love Max? Of course he did. Could he have a relationship with Max, now that was a different matter. So he formulated an answer he thought would make Em happy.  
"Yes I love Max, more than I ever though possible, but we both carry too much baggage in order to have a good relationship. I love her more than any woman I have ever known, but being together just doesn't seem to work for us. Besides, I don't even know if she loves me back. And even if she does she deserves more than me... what have I got to offer her? I have been in so many bad relationships that I don't have enough fingers to count them any more. I don't want to ruin a good friendship, maybe the best friendship I have ever had. I can't lose her, and if I push too hard I do just that."  
Emilia didn't know what to say, she had a feeling that Logan loved Max, but she had never expected for his love to be this great. She felt for the man in front of her. He loved Max so mush he was willing to keep his own feelings below the surface in order to keep he safe from any hurt that might come from him. Her job had just gotten easier, one because they both had the same feelings for each other, and two because Max was standing right outside the door.  
Sorry to leave you guys with such a cliffhanger... but I just got my muse back... and don't want to stretch it. Also you all have Angelbebe to thank for this... She helped me get motivated to get another chapter up!!!! 


	10. Loving in Light

THE LAST CHAPTER  
"Ok well you completed your part of the bargain... I guess I'd better do mine." Emilia said with a smirk and slowly stood up. "Also I think that Max wants to come in and I'm sure that you have something to talk about, so I'll leave you two alone for a little while."  
Logan's smile suddenly turned into an expression of shock. Max wanted to come in? What?! Had she heard what he had said? Well he thought, I guess now is as good a time as any to spill the beans.  
"Ok Emilia why don't you go keep Jhondy company and Max and I will be along shortly." Logan said.  
"K see ya soon." Then louder Emilia said "Max you can come in now" She then left the room, and Max slowly entered.  
"So how much did you hear?" Logan asked with apprehension.  
"Enough" Max replied. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
" I guess I thought that it would make you run away."  
"You're right. It probably would have a year ago, because Emilia is right I was afraid. I was afraid that if I let myself love you that the only way it could ever turn out was for me to get hurt in the end. I can't lose you Logan. I can't live without you."  
"Max" Logan said softly and gently took her hand and pulled her to sit on the bed. "I couldn't lose you either, but what we are doing is never going to get us anywhere and I want us to go somewhere." Then Logan did one of the bravest, one of the hardest things in his life, He spoke possibly the five most dangerous words in the world. "I love you Max Guevara. And you don't have to say anything, I understand, but the offer stands...forever"  
Max sat for a moment, the following Logan's lead, did (in her opinion) one of the most dangerous and reckless things in her life. "I love you too." She whispered "Logan give me your hand"  
He did so and she gently kissed his fingers. He responded by closing the mere inches between them and gave her a world-shattering kiss. All of the months of pent up energy was poured into that kiss, and when both of them were starting to feel the effects of oxygen deprivation they broke it off. Max slowly opened her eyes and was met with a world of light. No more would she dance in darkness, but she would love in light.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
OK now time for the incredibly long Author's Notes!!!  
Ok that's it!!! Hoped you liked it!!!! I might write a postlude, but I don't know I kinda like where it ends. So here's the low down on what would happen:  
1. Emilia becomes Emilia Cale  
2. Max becomes Max Cale  
3. Jhondy decides to stay in Seattle  
4. Max and Logan getting busy that the plan!! :-O heh heh  
  
Also if you want another sequel all you got to do is ask!!!!! It will be different from LiD and DiD, because there will be some action (Both kinds) Ok enough rambling. I'll leave you to go read something worth reading!!! Like afan for Rach L. (Tell her to finish Denouement!!!!) and others who actually write something worth reading!!! If you like these though PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE read Genesis!! It's not done yet, but it will be soon!!!!!  
  
Cherokee128  
  
P.S. Suggestions, comments, flames??? PLEASE tell me what you think!!! I also have 2 questions.  
1. Should there be a sequel???  
2. If there is should it include some M/L SML???????? :-O heh heh   
Your opinions matter!!!!! You decide if there is a sequel and what is in it!!!  
Now go tell Rach L. to update Denouement!!!! Heh heh!!!! 


	11. An End and A Beginning

A Light in a world of Darkness  
A smile in a world of tears  
A song in a world of silence  
A dance in a world of stillness  
I was lost in darkness  
But I learned to dance  
I was dancing in darkness  
But I learned to love  
Now I'm loving in light  
And I don't know where to go  
Don't leave me  
Hold my hand  
Show me the way  
Open your eyes to this world of light and love  
You an me together forever  
  
This I wrote because I was inspired, and felt the need to somehow finish Dancing and lead into Loving, and since I am going to include some of my poetry in the next one I thought I'd give you all a taste of Cherokee Poetry so you can tell me if you hate it. Hope you enjoyed this Loving in Light will be up before the end of March.  
  
Cherokee 


	12. Info about a Sequel

Info about a sequel  
  
1. Emilia's past will be explained a little more  
2. Max and Logan (need I say more)  
3. Johndy will stay and you will find out something surprising  
4. Emilia does something that shocks them all  
5. There will be some Cherokee original Poetry in here!!!!  
6. In this story the virus never exsisted :) so you just HAVE to read it!!!  
7. This won't go into the works until Genesis is done, so go read that and tell me what you think and Loving in Light will be up sooner!! (LiL is the name of the 3rd part of my 3 part series!!)  
  
Cherokee128 


End file.
